Darkness Unleashed I: The Dragonborn Falls Part I
by UltimaReborn
Summary: It has been countless Ages since the Darkness Unending was sealed. Now it is free. Tamriel will be consumed and the only way the Dragonborn can defeat it is with an army... from another world.
1. Chapter I: The Dragonborn Falls Part I

The Darkness Unleashed

By UltimaReborn

Chapter I:

The Dragonborn Falls Part I

I Own Nothing Unless Stated Otherwise. My Little Pony and all affiliated characters belong to Lauren Fast, Hasbro, and all other relevant parties. The Elder Scrolls Series is solely the work of Bethesda, Zenimax, and all affiliated parties.

* * *

_It began long ago. In a time forgotten by all but a few. They thought it ended. They thought the threat to be gone. They were wrong. Only now, six Ages later, did he, the last of those who had been present, realize their folly. That which had been named Vulom was at last free of the bindings that had held it trapped between the realms of Mundus, Aetherius, and Oblivion. Nirn was doomed. It would be consumed by the Enemy. One hope yet remained however. To prepare an army in another world. No, another _time _entirely. Only one possessed the power and the knowledge that may yet save all of existence from the Enemy, from Vulom, Darkness. He, Paarthurnax, the eldest of the dov and Second-Born of Akatosh knew in his ancient bones that the one to save them all would be _him_..._

_In the tongue of the dov, he is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn._

"**You have come, pruzah,"** rumbled the ancient dragon.

"Of course I did Paarthurnax, never think that I would ignore your counsel," said the Dovahkiin. "Now what did you need to tell me old friend?"

"**I fear that this realm shall soon be destroyed**," said Paarthurnax.

"What!" exclaimed the Dragonborn. He had defeated Alduin, that was supposed to have been the end of it. "Are you telling me that I convinced mortal enemies to stop a war, captured a dragon, went to Sovngarde, and killed Alduin all for nothing!"

"**No, your actions were not in vain. Alduin would have ended this world entirely, but while this new threat is far greater it cannot truly destroy this world. It may yet be saved**." said Paarthurnax. "**Soon Taazokaan, Tamriel, shall be consumed by Vulom Unslaad, Darkness Unending**."

"If the world is going to end how can I save it?" asked the Dragonborn hopelessly. "With Alduin I at least had time."

"**You must prepare an army. An army from another lein, world**." said Paarthurnax.

"Okay, but how, if I may ask, do I _get_ to another world?" inquired the Dragonborn.

"**With the Kel, of course**." said Paarthurnax in an almost amused tone. "**But first, speak with the void-walker. He resides in the place known as Morthal**."

"You mean Falion?" asked the Dragonborn.

"**Indeed. Tell him what will transpire and devise a plan to bring others across once you have entered the new world**." said Paarthurnax.

* * *

_After the Dragonborn had conversed with Falion and devised a plan as Paarthurnax had instructed he returned to the Throat of the World with the Elder Scroll._

* * *

"Well I'm ready." said the Dovahkiin.

"**Farewell Dovahkiin, I fear that this is the last time we shall meet**." said Paarthurnax.

The Dragonborn stood in the Time Wound, the point at which the Elder Scroll had irreparably damaged the fabric of time when the ancient Nord heroes had banished Alduin.

He opened the Scroll and as his vision faded, he was consumed by the power of the Scroll. In an instant the Dovahkiin was gone from Tamriel, from Mundus itself, forever.

* * *

This is the first story I've ever written. Part II will continue were this left off. Chapters I and II are meant to be two halves of the same chapter but with a P.O.V. Change in chapter II. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragonborn Falls Part II

The Darkness Unleashed

By UltimaReborn

Chapter II:

The Dragonborn Falls Part II

The ground was shaking as the young purple unicorn ran to get her friends. Moments after the tremors began she had received a letter from Princess Celestia asking her to get her friends and come to Canterlot immediately. In the letter the Princess said that she believed that Discord may have escaped again, as other catastrophes began occurring all around Equestria at the same time as the quakes. She hurried back to her tree house with her friends in tow, the chariot to take them to Canterlot waiting for them.

However, just as they were about to pile into the chariot the tremors became even more violent, bordering on a full blown earthquake. Then, with a sound like thunder, the voices started. They echoed across the the town, sounding as though hundreds of massive being were speaking entirely in synch. But none of them recognized the words.

"**NUST TOL QOLAAS FAAL OBLAAN ALDUIN, NUST TOL KODAAV FAAL KEL, FUL NU STAADNAU, STIN DO FAAL LEIN DO AKATOSH, STIN DO TIID UNSLAAD!" **bellowed the voices. As the thunderous cacophony came to it's end, a ball of fire fell from the unnatural storm, landing at the edge of the Everfree Forest that was closest to Poneyville. They heard the impact clearly, even from that distance, the sound of which was quickly followed by a wall of force that bent the trees and knocked over some of the ponies. Unfortunately this included the pegasus that was connected to the chariot, the wave forcing him back and causing a piece of the tree house to come down and crush the chariot.

"Great! NOW how are we all supposed to get to Canterlot!" raged a cyan colored pegasus. "I mean I could fly there but what about all of you?"

"I think that the Princess will understand if we're a bit late Rainbow." said the purple unicorn. "Besides I think that we should check out whatever it is that crashed."

The others nodded their heads, all except a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, who was too busy cowering behind the rest of them.

"B-but what if it's d-dangerous?" said the cowering pegasus in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Well that's why we have to go and see Fluttershy! Other ponies might go and investigate and they could get hurt." replied the purple unicorn, taking on an air of authority. "Excuse me but could you go and inform Princess Celestia why we'll be late?" she asked the pegasus that was going to pull the chariot.

"O-of course!" replied the pegasus, glad that he didn't have to stay. The events of the past few minutes had shaken him.

"Let's move out girls!" said the purple unicorn, still sounding the leader.

After a few minutes of galloping towards the crash site, they finally arrived. They were surprised at the size of the crater. The fireball hadn't seemed very large. It was almost half the size of Poneyville!

"What could have made such a huge hole asked another unicorn, this time white with a purple mane and tail.

"I have no idea." replied the other unicorn, sounding a bit perplexed. Even with the size of that object the crater shouldn't have been THIS big.

"Uh, girls, I think that you should come look at this." said the cyan pegasus.

"What is it Rainb-" the purple unicorn stopped speaking suddenly as she saw what her friend had found. A creature, larger than any of them and wearing some kind of robe, lay curled into a ball clutching a gold cylinder to it's chest. She looked a bit closer and realized that the cylinder was actually a scroll.

"H-help me..." the creature groaned, still with smoke coming off of it. After exerting the remainder of it's strength getting out those two words it fell into total unconsciousness.

They had all stepped back when the creature had spoken. Not only awed that this thing they had never seen before could speak, but that it spoke the same language as they did. The yellow pegasus, which had been cowering behind a rock farther back for most of the search, came forward.

"I-I think that we should take it b-back to the library before a-anypony else finds it, i-if that alright with you." stuttered the yellow pegasus, hiding her face with her pink mane nervously.

Nodding, the purple unicorn turned back to the creature and concentrated. Her horn began to glow as did the creature. Using her magic she lifted it up and began to carry it back to her tree library, avoiding any other ponies that may be out. This proved pointless as everypony else was still hiding in their houses or shops.

His head hurt terribly. He hadn't had a headache like this since Helgen, when Alduin attacked and he got nicked by one of the dragon's shouts. Groaning he began to sit up, only to hear six surprised and frightened gasps from all around him. He opened his eyes, preparing himself for whatever he was about to see and when he did he was met with... multicolored horses? No not horses, ponies judging from their height. He had learned to tell the difference during his childhood, his parents having owned stables in High Rock.

"Either I'm dreaming or I hit my head on the way in." he said aloud. This brought on more surprised gasps from the ponies around him.

"U-um, hello?" said a purple pony next to him. He blinked. Had this strangely colored pony just _spoken_?

"Did you... did you just talk?" he asked dumbfounded. He had seen many a strange thing in his life. He'd even met a talking dog once, but it had turned out to actually be a daedra looking for help. But never a bright purple pony. As he stared he noticed a small horn coming out of it's forehead. Not a pony. A _unicorn_. He'd heard stories, and even seen one during his travels. And it most certainly was not purple or capable of speech.

"Yes," said the unicorn, "but how is it that _you_ can talk? Whatever it is you are."

"...I'm not dreaming am I?" asked the creature.

"No..." answered the unicorn.

"Well then I guess the Scroll worked. Just wasn't expecting multicolored ponies..." as he said it he remembered the Scroll. The Kel, the Elder Scroll, a very piece of creation, that he had used to traverse the void and come to this strange world. He looked around for it and noticed that he still held it, knuckles white.

"So it is a scroll?" inquired the unicorn.

"Yes. Did any of you, um... ponies, read it?" he asked.

"Well no, we couldn't get it out of your hand." said the unicorn, conflicted between being curious and afraid. Her curiosity won out.

"Um. What exactly are you?" she asked.

"I'm a human. More specifically a breton. My people hail from High Rock, a province of the Septim Empire in the north. Then again you probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" he said.

"A h-human!" she replied in a state of both shock and fascination. "But humans are supposed to be old mares tales to scare misbehaving fillies!" she nearly shrieked.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" he replied with only a touch of smugness in his voice.

"Okay why are you not freaking out at us?" asked the cyan colored pegasus. "You looked even more terrified than us when you woke up!" she hollered at him.

"Well I've seen a unicorn before in my world, but it most definitely wasn't purple and able to speak." he said. "I've never seen a pegasus before but I've hear the legends."

They were staring at him more intensely now. More from disbelief than fear at that point.

"Wait what do you mean 'your world'?" inquired the unicorn.

"AH! That's right I forgot the entire reason I came here!" he said, startling them all a bit. "I need to speak to the leader or leaders of your land immediately. It's urgent!" he said looking at the purple unicorn, his eyes wide.

"Woah woah woah! You fall out of the sky, tell us your a human, and now you want to speak to Princesses Celestia and Luna! Why should we trust you?" asked the cyan one.

"Because your world in in danger from the very force that has taken mine." he said, the very picture of solemnity and seriousness.


End file.
